


[PODFIC] Teashop Rendezvous

by kerravon



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Archangels, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Crossover, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Protectiveness, Secrets, Spies & Secret Agents, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author: "An unintended meeting between forces in a sunny teashop. Aziraphale and Gabriel: duelling spies. Plus a sultry and panicky Crowley and a gift from a protective antichrist."</p><p>Reader:  A Good Omens x Supernatural crossover fic by icarus_chained; what could be more perfect?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Teashop Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Teashop Rendezvous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/853453) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



This is a podfic of "Teashop Rendezvous", in MP3 and M4b format.  
Total length: 20 Minutes  
Format: MP3 And M4b

Text available at: [Teashop Rendezvous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/853453)

Complete MP3 Podfic Direct Download (18.2 MB): [Teashop Rendezvous - Podfic](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/40thl7)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/40thl7)

M4b Audiobook (2.4 MB):  
Complete M4b Podfic Direct Download: [Teashop Rendezvous - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/2tisd1)  
M4b Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/2tisd1)

Streaming:  


The music breaks are from the song "Resistence" by Muse

As always, please let me know if there are any problems with the downloads. Also, if you have any suggestions as to how to improve my recordings, I'd love to hear them, particularly if you can give me details on how exactly to go about it! Thanks in advance.


End file.
